Gene drives are generally known as genetic elements that skew the natural odds in their favor of being inherited and passed on by progeny. Examples include homing endonuclease genes that copy themselves into chromosomes lacking them, segregation distorters that destroy competing chromosomes during meiosis, transposons that insert copies of themselves elsewhere in the genome, Medea elements that eliminate competing siblings who do not inherit them, and maternally heritable microorganisms such as Wolbachia that induce cytoplasmic incompatibility to favor the spread of infected individuals. Because they circumvent the normal rules of natural selection, all of these elements have been considered as potential “gene drive” systems capable of spreading engineered modifications through insect vector populations to block the spread of disease. Homing endonuclease based gene drives have been proposed as a means of genetically controlling malaria mosquito populations. See Windbichler et al., Nature, doi:10.1038/nature09937 (2011). Site-specific selfish genes have been proposed as tools for the control and genetic engineering of natural populations. See Burt, Proc. R. Soc. Lond. B (2003) 270, 921-928 (2003). However, such proposed gene drives are limited in their site specificity or difficult to express in various organisms. A need therefore exists to develop gene drives which can target any desired gene and can be utilized across a broad spectrum of organisms.